


Oft the Shadows Creep

by dimyavie (peanutmeg)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutmeg/pseuds/dimyavie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Obi-Wan makes a snap decision, Qui-Gon is left to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oft the Shadows Creep

**Title:** Oft the Shadows Creep

**Timeframe:** TPM AU

**Main Characters:** Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi

**Summary:** When Obi-Wan makes a snap decision, Qui-Gon is left to pick up the pieces.

**Disclaimer:** No, as much as I would like to say that I own Star Wars, it is George Lucas’s playground, I’m just borrowing some favorite characters… ;)

**Rating:** T for safety, I’ll explain in a minute

**-^-^-^-**

 

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was not pacing. He was _walking_ in front of the Council’s chambers, wondering what the esteemed Masters needed to know from his padawan. Perhaps they wanted his opinion on the boy? Granted, it was obvious the Master-Padawan team had differing opinions at the moment, but to question them separately? Honestly. He had left, briefly, to check on Anakin, but had returned once he was sure the boy was fine (if bored) in the crèche.

 

Jinn’s _walking_ was interrupted by the entrance of the beeping R2 droid that had saved Amidala’s ship.

 

“Well, play it then.” A quick affirming beep answered before the droid turned and the holographic image began.

 

“Master Jinn.” The only evidence of the Jedi Master’s confusion and recognition was a slight widening of eyes as he took in the view of lithe form with the clipped Coruscanti accent. “I…I’m not quite sure how to begin this message. However, after the Council’s meeting it became obvious that something must be done. You deserve and desire to train your Chosen One, a padawan who will live up to your legacy and follow your teachings. I will not stand in your way, which is why I have withdrawn both as your padawan and from the Jedi Order.” A gasp was heard in the brief silence. “I wish to thank you for your years of tutelage, though I believe I gained more from the experience than you received. I’m sorry to leave with items belonging to the Jedi, my tunics and robe, know that as soon as I am able they will be returned. May the Force be with you and your new padawan, always.” The blue figure then turned and the holo-image vanished. The same instant a compartment on the front of the R2 unit slid open. A hand reached in and paused before touching the item inside. A lightsaber.

 

Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice’s most valued possession, now wrapped in his hand. Distantly, he realized his hand was shaking. His mind seemed to be moving much too fast, or was it too slow? Regardless, he glanced at the cylinder one last time before attaching it to his belt. Had there been any witnesses to the scene, they would have noticed a stiffening of the Jedi Master’s shoulders before he swiftly spun on his heel and headed toward the grand doors that signified the entrance to the Council’s chambers.

 

The doors flew open at the Master’s forceful touch. “Where is my padawan?”

 

The Council members turned to look at the interruption. “Master Jinn the Council is in session…” Plo Koon began but was quickly cut off.

 

“Where is Padawan Kenobi?”

 

“No Jedi is there by that name.”

 

“No Jedi…How could you accept his withdrawal? He was here, last I saw. Is that when he withdrew?  I did not release him from my teaching!”

 

“Force those recruited to remain in our Order, we do not. And believed released he was, earlier. Left after telling us of his withdrawal, he did. See him after he left, you did not?” At this, Yoda’s ears drooped a bit, and for the first time Qui-Gon noticed how the other eleven members were not speaking amongst themselves. Qui-Gon realized Obi-Wan must have left while he was checking on Anakin.

 

Silence reigned.  

 

“What of the boy then, is he to be trained?”

 

“Take into account special consideration the Council did, when considering the boy.” A blink before Yoda returned his stare to Qui-Gon. “Visions Kenobi had, regarding young Skywalker. After shared them he did, change the opinion of the Council they did. Trained the boy will be. But by whom the Force uncertain is.”

 

“Visions…he didn’t tell me.”

 

Mace cut in, “Honestly, Qui-Gon, would you have listened? Your past reflects your lack of conviction regarding visions.”

 

At this, the taut shoulders slumped a bit, and it looked as if the weight of the universe rested there. “I cannot speak of what would have been done, only what has been. But you have decided Anakin is to be trained. I can ask no more from the Council.”

 

“Thank Kenobi, you should. Change opinions here, his conviction did.”

 

“I…I understand. I thank the Council. May the Force be with you.” Qui-Gon bowed and headed for the still open doors that led to the antechamber.

 

“Master Jinn.” At the request, he turned, waiting for Yoda to complete his response. “Doubt your former padawan, you should not, for sacrifice his dreams for you, he did.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow - I wrote this years and years ago, but I figured I'd add it here. Please forgive any...glaring errors since this is one of the first fics I wrote. I had originally intended to make this a multi-chaptered fic, but it also works as a one-shot (I think).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
